¿Qué hay que perder?
by Panda-happy
Summary: Es San Valentin, Kagami se enfrenta al síntoma llamado "amor" y descubrirá que no es el único que lo tienen, viendo las experiencias de sus amigos ¿Esto enfriará la mente del pobre pelirrojo? Pareja principal: Aokaga, Parejas secundarias: MayuKuro, MidoTaka y Kikasa. Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria #BeMyValentine del grupo AoKaga 5x10


**¡Holi! aquí presentandome con una nueva historia, queria entregarla para San Valentín pero no llegue ;-; con dos día despues me conformo xDD, bueno este fic pertenece a la convocatoria #BeMyValentine del grupo AoKaga 5x10 donde teniamos que basar nuestros fic en imagenes en una raspadita ^-^**

 **Tambien quiero dedicar este fic a dos personitas que me apoyaron mientras escribia, a mi hermana cara de baldosa xD que me ayudo con el nombre y a mi linda PiyoMine Ari que me subio los animos cuando estaba depre, las quiero 3**

 **y aquí las advertencias :v**

 **-Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso prestado para armar historia con amor gay (?)**

 **-Perdon por cualquier falta de ortografía (ya se que tendria que conseguir una beta, pero me siento una rara si no veo mis errores por mi misma**

 **-Leve lemmon a mi parecer, no se para mi que le falto hard y lo termine haciendolo gracioso.**

 **-Hago esto sin fines de lucro, todo es gratis :v, sino tendria el sueldo que de da don cangrejo a bob esponja (?)**

 **-Los pensamientos se expresan entre " y los dialogos en —**

 **Sin más las invito a leer~**

* * *

En el lugar conocido como Tokio, se podía apreciar cómo había un aire diferente, comenzando por tiendas adornadas con colores de la pasión como el rojo y el rosa pomposo, los parques plagados de decoraciones brillantes y floreadas, y carteles pegados alrededor de la ciudad hablando de concursos o promociones de todo tipo.

Un pelirrojo sentado en un restaurante familiar conocido como el Maji Burger, _"¿Por qué tienen que exagerar en estas fechas?"_ se cuestionaba internamente el chico, hasta el restaurante donde estaba, tenía un decorado con esas estúpidas cosas innecesarias o al menos para él.

También se admiraba en el panorama muchas parejas felices, disfrutando tanto de la comida como de estar juntos.

Esto enojaba más al pelirrojo, masticando con fuerza su cuarta hamburguesa de las catorce de la bandeja posicionada en la mesa. El chico llamado por el nombre Kagami Taiga dirigió su mirada mejor a la ventana para sacarse el mal sabor de boca que provocaban esas parejas acarameladas, mal idea afuera esta igual o peor que ahí dentro.

Sentía repugnancia a todas esa muestras de aprecio en público _, "No soy del tipo romántico y menos a una persona, el único romance que puedo tener es el de mi adorado baloncesto"_ o eso es lo que diría antes porque aunque lo negara una y otra vez él también cayó en las redes de lo que muchos llaman "enamoramiento".

Kagami suspiraba frustrado, se puso a acordarse de cómo sus amigos también manifestaban el mismo síntoma, pero con la diferencia de él, es que los otros por azares del destino, sentimientos correspondidos y tal vez también a las confecciones, formando una relación con esa persona especial.

En cambio él no revelaría su secreto, ni a su confiado compañero y amigo Kuroko, porque sabía que terminaría siendo interrogado por este y seguro que lo forzaría a confesarse o tratar de tirarle indirectas a la persona.

—Si tan solo tuviera asegurado que me corresponde— murmuraba como si estuviera hablando con alguien. El pelirrojo pensó un gran rato en esa persona y trato de despejarse esa imagen, recordando otra en el suceso.

La vista de sus amigos con sus parejas felices, recordaba todo como si fuera hace unos pocos días, lo cual sucedió al principio de la semana atrás.

-Flash back-

 _Día lunes 8 febrero de 2016_

El entrenamiento de la estricta Aida Riko se había terminado, dejando a todo el equipo cansado como siempre, algunos se iban retirando a sus casas para bañarse e irse a dormir, mientras que otros no aguantaban el sudor que tomaban lo opción de ir a las duchas del gimnasio.

En la sección de los casilleros estaba Kuroko Tetsuya auto-proclamado como "sombra" de Seirin, guardando sus cosas dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada y las duchas, pero pronto el peli celeste sentía la presencia de alguien detrás de él.

El más bajo supuso que se trataba de su luz, saliendo de las duchas para cambiarse, ya que eran los últimos en el gimnasio y los encargados de cerrar.

—Kagami-kun ya saliste de la ducha, podrías buscar a nigou que lo deje en el escenario—se reía por lo bajo, sabiendo como su compañero no le agradaría su petición, haciéndolo solo para molestarlo.

Pero no escucho respuesta, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la simple nada, tratando de agudizar los sentidos, pudo escuchar al pelirrojo pero en las duchas que en ese momento estaba tarareando, claro que con la potente voz lo escuchaba desde ahí.

Siguió observando pero nada hasta que sintió como algo lo agarraba de la cintura y lo aprisionaba contra los casilleros.

— ¿Por qué crees que soy él? ¿Acaso nunca piensas en mí? Hare que lo hagas—dijo esa persona con un deje que de notaba eran celos.

Por otro lado Kagami cerraba la perrillas al terminar de remojarse un poco, seguía tarareando, pasando una toalla por su cintura enredándola ahí y otra en su cabeza refregando para secarlo. Se acercaba a los casilleros pero visualizo algo desde la puerta, decidiendo esconderse detrás de ella.

La cara de impresionado que tenia era poca, comparado con la escena que observaba, se trataba de Kuroko abrazado a alguien, besuqueándose y esa persona no era más que el numero 5 de Rakuzan… Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Todavía el as de Seirin estaba sin creerlo, varias preguntas rondaban en su cabeza _"¿Qué hacia ese peliplateado ahí?"¿No vivía en Kioto?,"¿Son pareja?" y "¿Es en verdad Kuroko?",_ claro que lo era, veía el pelo azul claro, la baja estatura y estaban parado frente al casillero del mismo.

Esos dos seguían en su burbuja, Kagami no quería interrumpir, pero quería cambiarse era incomodo estar semidesnudo en la puerta de las duchas y espiando.

Trato lento de pasar por un costado, el casillero de él estaba cerca de la puerta, podía despistar a las dos personas, si se convertía en un ninja, tampoco es como que tuviera que hacer mucho, ya los otros parecían en su mundo.

Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, agarro sus cosas y justo cuando salía tuvo la 'suerte' de chocarse contra un banco, creando un gran ruido. Pudo ver como los chicos que siempre estaban sin expresión, claro que ahora con la acción que tenían era distinta, se percataron de su presencia.

El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua, en ese momento quería poder tener los poderes de Kuroko para poder huir de ahí, pero era imposible considerando su gran presencia, además de ser un gigante de 1,90.

A Kuroko se le subían los colores a la cara, mientras que Mayuzumi parecía tratar de perforar con la mirada a Kagami por la interrupción.

Kagami no sabía dónde meterse, sentía que estaba en territorio peligroso, un paso en falso y caería al vacio, literalmente.

—Um...m yo lamento interrumpir, seguro que querían pasar su tiempo en pareja, yo no diré nada si es que tienen una relación secreta—Se notaba el nerviosismo del tigre, el mismo que le hacía decir las cosas sin pensar.

—Ka..gami-kun eso no es no cierto, no...o somos novi…que no estamos en una relación—la vergüenza se expresaba en cada silaba del peliceleste, lo cual era algo irónico de la persona que provenía.

Ahora era el momento de decir, _"¿Si no son novios entonces que son?"_ por el beso que antes podía ver y oír, no es algo de decir que hicieras con un amigo. La palabra 'amigo' resonó varias veces en su cabeza, _"Si los amigos podían hacer eso el podría hacerlo con esa persona"_ muchas incógnitas, revolvían la cabeza pelirroja, ignorando como el pobre chico fantasma quería darle explicaciones de lo sucedió dificultosamente por lo avergonzado que se veía.

—Kuroko no tienes que dar explicaciones a este idiota, no tiene nada que ver en lo que nos concierne a ti o a mí y si me disculpas 'Kagami-kun' necesito hablar con alguien si no te importa te puedes retirar— hablo el único que le faltaba hablar en la sala, mirando con total furia al 10 de Seirin.

Esto saco de la nube que Kagami estaba metido, quemando algo en el interior, enojo como cuando se enfrentaba a patanes que no respetaban al baloncesto o cuando perdía en algo o cuando peleaba con cierta persona, pero la diferencia de las primeras con las ultimas era que no parecía un enojo común, era uno que comenzaba con toda su rabia pero siempre terminaría con una sonrisa.

—Tú no me mandas pedazo de imbécil, si Kuroko me quiere dar explicaciones, tú no tienes porque intervenir y me retiro, no porque tú me lo hayas dicho, tsk— Kagami paso por la puerta para llegar a la cancha del gimnasio, la sangre le hervía, parecía que llevaría por delante al mundo, hasta que sintió un golpe de una patita peluda en su cabeza.

No fue ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, pero eso hizo reaccionar al muy enojado Taiga, mirando hacia arriba con una mirada filosa a su atacante.

Pero el pelirrojo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, su cara expresaba entre sorprendido o muy asustado, aunque no lo admitiría y menos frente a la persona que compartía su espacio.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces Ahomine?! — Si se trataba ni nada menos que el as de touou, Aomine Daiki, su más grande rival y mejor amigo.

" _Todavía me pregunto cómo puedo ser el amigo de este idiota, bueno tengo que admitir que tenemos muchas cosas en común…pero igual a veces me sigo cuestionando lo de ser su amigo tal vez se me pegue lo Ahomine"._

— ¡Oí! Bakagami tampoco es para tanto, es solo un pequeño cachorrito, o acaso te asusta— dijo el moreno mostrando su característica sonrisa egocéntrica y con ese tono que exasperaba a más bajo de los dos.

" _Este idiota sabe el miedo que le tengo a los perros, el muy hijo de su mamá se está aprovechando"_ , Kagami estaba por contestar de mala manera a su comentario pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

—Kagam…Aomine-kun ¿Me harías un favor?— el rostro del de ojos azules ya no tenía rastro del rubor de hace rato, volviendo a su cara comúnmente inexpresiva, pero en el sonido de sus cuerdas vocales existía la duda.

—Desembucha Tetsu, que no tengo tu preciado tiempo— por alguna razón el ambiente estaba tenso, que ni las tijeras de Akashi podrían cortarlo.

—Necesito que cuides a Nigou por mí, ya que no hay nadie en mi casa para vigilarlo— Ahora la sombra hablaba con más confianza pero seguía sin ver al chico pelirrojo a su costado.

— ¿Por qué yo? Acaso no puedes cuidarlo tú, su dueño, no estoy para ser niñero de un perro— el más bajo de todos miro al suelo murmurando muchas excusas que nadie entendía, era un manojo de nervios viviente, Aomine no lo había visto así desde sus años de secundaria, cuando 'Tetsu' se ponía nervioso por estar jugando en los primeros partidos.

Se escuchó el llanto lastimoso del cachorro que llamo la atención de todos los presentes menos del pobre chico peliceleste que seguía balbuceando.

Se podía ver claramente la preocupación en los ojos del canino, como suplicándole al moreno que lo llevara para salvar a su amo del transe en el que estaba. El de Touou suspiro y entre dientes le dio una afirmación a su ex-compañero, pudiendo al fin ver como Kuroko se estabilizaba

Gracias Aomine-kun, lo buscaré mañana bien temprano, no te preocupes por alimentarlo, ya le di su cena antes— refiriéndose a cuando le dejo el tazón de comida cuando se fue a cambiar.

Después de eso hubo una despedida grupal, aunque solo un asentimiento por parte de todo era comprensible que con eso bastaba para retirarse.

Las sombras de Seirin y Rakuzan por un lado, y los ases de Touou y Seirin por el otro. Kagami seguía en las nubes, pero sin dudas se dio la vuelta.

—Aomine… ¿Me estas siguiendo? Que yo sepa tu casa queda para el otro lado, no sabía que eras un acosador—Con un poco de burla y algo tenso que estaba el pelirrojo, se notaba lo disconforme de que Aomine lo persiguiera más que por el cachorro que por la presencia de moreno.

—Quién seguiría a un idiota como tú, ¿Acosador? Ni que fueras la gran cosa, solo quiero dirigirme al Maji Burger, muero de hambre Bakagami— diciendo eso con una sonrisa arrogante, creando una vena de enojo en el nombrado.

Esta vez Kagami, cegado por la vergüenza se dio la vuelta para evitar que el peliazul viera su cara roja por la embarazosa escena, fallando al escuchar la risa del otro.

Lo último que recuerda el de Seirin de ese lunes fue que de alguna forma el can y el idiota terminaron comiendo su casa, teniendo de milagro un buen aire pero siguiendo presentes las típicas discusiones que tenían el par de chicos, agregándole a Nigou que a los ojos de Kagami no dejaba de hostigarlo.

…..-…-…-…-…-…..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…..-….-…-

 _Día martes 9 febrero de 2016_

Todo el equipo de Seirin se entero de que Kuroko estaba saliendo con el chico fantasma de Rakuzan, formalizándose el día anterior, el encargado de esparcir este rumor fue el corazón roto de la manager del instituto de Too, Momoi Satsuki que al enterarse al verlo con su propios ojos como su Tetsu-kun besaba a otra persona, salió corriendo directo a la casa de Riko.

Al contarle lo adolorida que estaba a la castaña entrenadora de Seirin, mientras lloraba en el regazo de esta que sin darse cuenta fue la mensajera para que llegar la noticia a todos al haberlo comentado a Kiyoshi Teppei, haciendo parar la oreja de los otros miembros del club.

Justo antes de que Kagami se fuera, Kuroko le pidió disculpas por el incidente de ayer, con la respuesta de mismo como 'No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, así que tranquilízate, ahora eres feliz, que importa ese momento' con esa respuesta el más bajo no dudaba que su luz era un ángel.

El pelirrojo se marcho del gimnasio, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, pero ese día decidió tomar una ruta distinta, la cara concentrada del pelirrojo mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo.

La mente de Kagami estaba llena de ideas de los eventos del día de ayer, _"¿Kuroko se habrá confesado o fue Mayuzumi?", "¿Uno de los dos se quedó sorprendido?" o "¿Cómo se sintieron al besarse?"_ , a la ultima era la que menos duda porque estuvo viendo y se notaba la pasión del contacto acompañado del anhelo de los dos jóvenes.

"¿Reaccionaría igual él?" eso pasó como un flash por la cabeza del tigre, de solo imaginarse como seria, sus mejillas no tardaron en arder y colorease.

— ¿¡Qué clase de tonterías estoy pensando en el medio de la calle!?— mientras gritaba dándose golpes en sus cachetes para reaccionar como en los partidos cuando se alteraba.

—Yo diría mejor '¿Qué clase de tonterías estoy _haciendo_ en la calle?'— se escuchaba la pobre imitación del alguien detrás del pelirrojo.

Dándose vuelta para encarar al desubicado que encima de burlarse, se metía donde no lo llamaban, encontrándose con el chico peliazul con el que cenó la noche anterior.

—Estoy considerando seriamente que me estas siguiendo a donde voy… Sabía que eras un acosador— La cara del moreno repentinamente cambio a una seria, eso hizo que a Kagami le diera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Y si fuera así Taiga? ¿Qué harías?— Eso dejo mudo al más bajo de los dos, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos, _"Acaso será que…"._

—Pffff… Ja ja te la has creído Bakagami, tu expresión fue de fotografía— Kagami quería que se lo comiera la tierra como era posible que cayera en un truco como ese, era bastante obvio que el peliazul le jugaría un broma como esa y él había caído.

—Quien se cree tus estúpidas palabras yo solo me quede así…— "Piensa Kagami piensa" y en ese momento el pelirrojo puede contemplar como en un parque detrás de ellos se encontraba un peliverde y un pelinegro del colegio de Shutoku, pero no como normalmente se verían, se estaban besando—…Por mirar eso…—

Aomine y por poco no escucha lo que decía el pelirrojo pero ve como apunta a la dirección detrás, girando en el mismo lugar, para ver la misma escena.

— ¿Eres un virgen Kagami? No lo dudaba pero acabo de confirmarlo, es como si no hubieras visto un beso nunca— se rió con sorna Aomine.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? No el beso idiota, yo hablo quienes son los que se están besando— Seguía su vista clavada en esas dos personas, que eran tan distintas, pero que tenían esa conexión en ese momento.

Y ahí es cuando Kagami se dio cuenta que sonó como un homofóbico, o algo por el estilo, "tendría que haber formulado mejor mis palabras", se reprendía mentalmente, no era como que el pelirrojo lo fuera, al contrario el aceptaba que para el amor no había barreras, el lo estaba experimentando, además que en Estados Unidos era común ver parejas del mismo género juntas.

—No es que lo diga porque sean hombres, es solo…— Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Se notaba la tensión de esos dos, hasta en la cancha, eres ciego Bakagami o… ¿Es que te gusta alguno de los dos? — Sentía su tono de burla y algo más que no podía descifrar.

—No solo que no pensé que tsundere de Midorima admitiría sus sentimientos— justo que Kagami había encontrado una escusa perfecta, ya que era un asco mintiendo, trataba de que siguiera en pie, aunque ya creía que Aomine ya no recordaba su charla anterior.

—Hmm… ¿Ok? Hare como que te creo— Kagami chasqueo la lengua, _"Porque hasta con la mentira más estructurada no lo pude persuadir"._

Los dos posaron sus visiones de nuevo a la parejita, que sorprendentemente estaban mirando a ellos y parecían aproximarse.

— ¡Hola! Kagami y Aomine, gusto en verlos, _**les gusto el espectáculo**_ — el de la voz era Takao, mostrando una mirada de total descaro, sacando la lengua.

—¡TAKAO! Cof… digo no tengas ese tipo de atrevimientos— el de gafas conocido como Midorima, parecía contenerse de lo que verdaderamente quería decir, mostrándolo muy tenso.

—Yo creo que estos chicos con solo mirarnos son los atrevidos o quieres que sea atrevido en privado, travieso Shin-chan—Mientras el chico levantaba las cejas y tocaba con un dedo el pecho del peliverde.

— ¡Vaya a un cuarto! Que se les nota la calentura desde…creo que no tiene fin— Con esta pensaba el moreno que estaría a mano con el pelinegro, cual equivocado estaba.

—Tal vez tome tu consejo Ao-Chan, si quieres puedes unirte— el descaro del chico más bajo de los cuatro no acababa y para colmo guiño un ojo al decir esto, agregando después una sonora carcajada por la cara del moreno.

—Agh no gracias, preferiría metérsela a Kagami antes de formar un trió con ustedes— El chico ojo de Halcón no podía con su risa, agarrándose el estómago y diciendo incoherencias.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que dices idiota!? Nunca dejaría que..que me la me..tieras, preferiría a Akashi y sus tijeras locas que acostarme contigo— Kagami moría de la vergüenza, no creía a las palabras que el otro dijo.

El pelinegro si antes no aguantaba las risas, ahora lloraba, parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría en el suelo y todos lo recordarían como 'Takao el chico que murió de sobre-dosis de palabras idiotas de dos idiotas, amado por un Tsundere y eso ya era un gran logro'.

—Jajajajaja…ayy mi barriguita, entonces Kagami no se la dejaría meter a Aomine, pero si a Akashi con sus tijeras..pffff jajajaja— Todos los presentes quedaron callados excepto el que se seguía riendo, sentían que si seguían hablando del capitán de Rakuzan en cualquier momento aparecería.

—Es momento de irnos Takao— al decir estas palabras el chico del nanodayo se llevo arrastrando del cuello al que no paraba de reír, alejándose del panorama de los dos que quedaban.

— ¿Así que preferirías más al pene absoluto que a mi daikicito? Eres malo Kagami— claro que esas palabras fueron sacadas sin ningún rastro de dolido, al contrario se instalaba perfectamente la sonrisa burlona de siempre de Aomine.

—Cállate Aho-mi-ne yo me largo— sin escuchar la protesta del otro, Kagami se encamino a su hogar para poder al fin comer y dormir, y quitarse esas ideas locas que rodaban en su cabeza.

…..-…-…-…-…-…..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…..-….-…-

 _Día miércoles 10 de Febrero de 2016_

Kagami estuvo todo el día aburrido, como siempre, esperando ansioso a que terminaran las estúpidas clases que interferían que fuera al gimnasio a practicar su amado deporte.

Pero lo que no sabía el pelirrojo es que sus planes serian cambiados. Sonó el timbre para salir junto a un ruido de un trueno y el sonido de las gotas cayendo de a poco, comenzando a amontonarse y caer más fuerte.

Kagami gruño, eso significaba que no habría entrenamiento, a pesar de que el establecimiento era techado, cuando la lluvia era pronosticada, el instituto evitaba que fueran a los clubes, por las seguridad que al cerré de las actividades extras siguiera lloviendo y dificultará a los alumnos de los clubes, debido a la noche y el mal tiempo.

El mal humor del pelirrojo aumentaba con esas razones y más por no tener el objeto para protegerlo para llegar a casa.

En la puerta de entrada estaba Kagami mirando con furia a la dicha caída de agua, a su lado esta su fiel compañero fantasma que también no tenía a disposición el objeto para cubrirse de esa lluvia. Pareciera que los únicos que no vieron el pronóstico eran esos dos, ya que toda la escuela se fue con lo llamado paraguas.

Desde la rejas se admiraba a alguien caminando en su dirección, los dos pensaron que seguro era una persona que se olvido algo, pero al afilar sus visiones, cayeron que el uniformado de chico del instituto Seirin.

Se acerco un peliplateado ya conocidos para los dos estudiantes en la puerta, traía un paraguas en su mano y la vista clavada en Kuroko.

—Hola Mayuzumi-kun, es una sorpresa verlo aquí— el chico peliceleste hablo cuando este se paro en frente de él.

—Pensé que no habrías traído paraguas por cabeza hueca que no miras las noticias— Kuroko mostraba un visible sonrojo, _"Como era posible que ese tipo sacara expresiones a un poker face"_ pensaba riéndose mentalmente el pelirrojo.

—Oi, no se supone que tu vives en Kioto ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí en Tokio? — esa era la duda que carcomía a Kagami desde que lo vio la otra vez en los casilleros.

—Tengo mis contactos, además hoy salí temprano y además eso a ti no te afecta en nada saberlo— un rugido salió del tigre, como le exasperaba el chico con ojos de pescado.

Pero en un cerrar de pestañas vio como el susodicho tomaba de la mano a Kuroko y su lo llevaba lejos, juntos debajo del paraguas.

Kagami admitía que los dos eran una linda pareja, su escena parecía saca de esos manga shoujo pero con chicos, que volvían locas a algunas chicas. Ni contar cuando el pelirrojo fue a comprar una revista nueva de baloncesto y al lado había una con una portada con dos chicos, su curiosidad gano, una chicas al verlo lo tacharon de…

Kagami sacudió la cabeza, miro de nuevo esas gotas infernales, se levanto, no quedaba otra al tigre más que correr y empaparse para llegar a su hogar. _"Yo no tengo a nadie que me vaya a traer un paraguas así que un poco de lluvia no me hará mal"_ , se preparo estirándose y se posiciono como si fuera una carrera.

No llego a moverse del lugar que alguien le pego con una sombrilla mojada.

—Idiota acaso quieres resfriarte— el pelirrojo levanto la vista, frente a él la presencia de Aomine era intimidante, a pesar de que el moreno le saque dos centímetros más, nunca había notado la diferencia, ahora parecía que se notaba más.

—Eso a ti que te importa, no era que mi presencia no era la gran cosa— Kagami miraba mal a Aomine, si las miradas mataran, el chico estaría en el piso.

—Cuando quiero ser considerado, soy tratado así, lastimas los sentimientos de mamá Daiki— la pose dramática de Aomine estaba dando, le daban ganas al pelirrojo de reírse y pegarle a la misma vez.

—Mira quién es el idiota ahora, cualquier niño que te tuviera de madre seguro no dudaría irse de casa a los dos años— el de cejas partidas comenzó a reír y al ver el ceño fruncidos más.

—Bueno, si no quieres mi amabilidad me quedare yo con los dos paraguas— Y ahí es cuando Kagami ve los dos paraguas en una mano del peliazul, 'su salvación' pensaba.

Justo cuando la mano del de Seirin iba al objeto sagrado, este fue arrebatado de su campo de visión.

—Mm… me parece que alguien quiere las cosas gratis— la mano libre de Aomine con el dedo índice levantado, se meneaba de un lado para otro en forma negativa.

—Bien escupe que es lo que quieres— La impaciencia del Kagami se agotaba, ya hasta de brazos cruzados estaba.

El moreno se acerco invadiendo el espacio personal del más bajo, podía contar las centímetros con las manos, la boca de Aomine estaba al lado de la oreja del pelirrojo sintiendo escalofríos.

—Quiero…tu comida— una venita de irritación salió de la cabeza de Kagami, aventando lejos de un manotazo que fue esquivado debido a las habilidades del peliazul.

—Tú, bastardo quieres dejarme en bancarrota la otra vez dejaste mi heladera vacía— aunque Kagami tenía un idea de que el comía mucho, gracias a los comentarios que siempre la hacían sus compañeros de equipo, decir que el chico que tenia al frente podía casi igualarlo.

—Vamos no seas tacaño, que tu comes más que yo, ya que puedes cocinar mejor de lo que jugas basket hay que aprovecharlo, ¿Quieres el paraguas o no?- Dijo zarandeando el objeto mencionado frente a las narices de Kagami.

—Está bien pero tu compras los ingredientes— con un suspiro de resignación el tigre le hacia una señal a la pantera para que se moviera.

—¡Hey tonto el paraguas!—

Iban los dos tranquilos en dirección al hogar del tigre, pasando antes por un supermercado comprando las cosas para la cena.

La lluvia era más amena, pero seguían usando el paraguas, sus distancias del cuerpo del otro no era larga ni muy corta, solo la normal como cuando ibas al lado de tu mejor amigo al colegio.

—Y Ahomine porque quisiste ser una alma caritativa y traerme algo para cubrirme, y no creo la excusa de la mamá—

—Bueno pasaba por ahí a saludar a Tetsu, te vi desolado y triste, y decidí ayudarte para tener comida gratis—

—Me vas a decir que pasabas ahí con dos paraguas, no te creo nada— el pelirrojo levanto una de sus cejas haciendo una expresión graciosa para el moreno.

—Ja ja ja ja deja de hacer eso, que tus cejas raras lo hacen …¡Ja ja ja!—

—Deja de reírte imbécil, y mis cejas no son raras— el chico se ponía las manos en la cadera mostrando lo ofendido que estaba.

—Solo por esas expresión te diré porque hice mi obra del año ja ja, bueno veras… — pero de ahí Aomine quedo mudo.

—Veras ¿Qué? — El peliazul le dio vuelta a la cabeza a Kagami, como si de un búho se tratase— ¡HEY idiota! Me lastim…—

Frente a ellos estaban Kise Ryota y Kasamatsu Yukio compartiendo el mismo paraguas y uno de los dos comiendo lo que parecía ¿Helado?

Los ases acercaron el oído para ver si llegaban a escuchar lo que decían esas dos personas.

—Senpai me alegro mucho que me compartieras su paraguas, esta persona desamparada, lo quiero mucho— entre lloriqueos de felicidad, modelo estaba por tirarse encima del chico más bajo para darle un abrazo, pero este lo impidió de la forma menos indispensable para los dos bicolores, con palabras.

—Si no fuera que un idiota no ve las noticias del clima no pasaría esto, además que te dije de las muestras en público Kise y gra..cias por el helado— el ceño fruncido del capitán de Kaijo se formo junto lo que parecía un pequeño rubor.

—Awww Yukiocchi se ve demasiado lindo, no puedo evitar abrazarte se haces esa expresión, no tienes que pedir gracias por el helado ya que me prestaste el paraguas— El rubio se fue agachando hasta quedar muy cerca del otro, depositando un beso casto en los labios y después acercándose al oreja— Entonces está bien que hagamos esto en mi casa—

—Si no quieres que te pateé a ese charco no vuelvas a hacer eso— Diciendo eso Kasamatsu agarra de la camisa al modelo y se dan un beso apasionado bajo la lluvia.

"¡¿Primero un escena shoujo en la lluvia y ahora una de película?!" la ideas que rondaban en Kagami hizo que se quedara en blanco. Aomine movía una mano delante el rostro paralizado pero nada, ninguna reacción.

La parejita se alejaba ruidosamente, con un Senpai gritando y el Kohai con corazoncitos alrededor con los ojos brillantes.

—Oye Bakagami, eres una estatua, mueve tu trasero, tengo hambre— el rugido de la pantera fue lo suficiente para sacar a Kagami de su estado piedra. Sin mirar a su acompañante el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar con un débil 'vamos' en su voz.

Después de eso dejo de llover, a pesar de todas las burlas de Aomine, el otro no respondía como solía hacerlo, solo dejaba salir un flojo 'si'.

El moreno se canso del distraído tigre, dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con un frio 'Adiós'.

-Fin de Flashback-

Desde ese día Kagami y Aomine no se vieron más, era como si por una tontería tuvieron una pequeña pelea de amigos, solo una rabieta.

El celular de Kagami comenzó a vibrar, sorpresa era la reina de Inglaterra.

 _De: Niggamen_

 _Asunto: Baloncesto_

 _Tú y yo, 1 on 1, el parque de siempre,_

 _no llegues tarde que después me las_

 _pagarás, firma el que te pateará el trasero._

Kagami pone los ojos en blanco, "¿Cuántas veces me ha hecho esperar él?", el pelirrojo se levanto no sin antes comerse todas las hamburguesas que quedaban, no por Aomine dejaría a esas preciosas en su bandeja.

En la cancha que siempre se juntaba a juntar con Aomine vestido con su conjunto deportivo de un buzo azul marino y un pantalón largo verdes, el nombrado se encontraba calentando, haciendo canastas como si tuviera a un patético rival delante.

Kagami ahora con su ropa deportiva puesta, debido a que el día estaba un poco fresco igual que el moreno, el traje de pelirrojo estaba conformado por un buzo rojo más claro que el cabello del chico, pantalón largo suelto negros y debajo del brazo un bolso de Seirin con botellas de agua y su cambio de ropa, debido que había pasado por su departamento antes del lugar de encuentro.

—Oi Aomine, listo para perder— el pelirrojo no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa, se trataba de su deporte favorito y de un rival fuerte, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Sigue soñando Kagami, sigue soñando—

El pelirrojo deja su bolso al lado del de Aomine, recibiendo la pelota en un fuerte pase del otro.

Así el partido comenzó, estaban muy parejos, ya que al entrenar juntos parecía que el nivel de los dos estaba nivelado, solo por un poco el moreno seguía ganando los encuentros.

Cansados y sudados, deciden descansar, terminando el partido 30 a 29, con una victoria más para el monstro as de touou.

Sentados en un banco de la cancha callejera, mientras se hidratan.

Aomine cierra los ojos echando la cabeza atrás, parecía tratar de recomponer su respiración, Kagami por el calor se arremango las mangas y agarro la pelota a sus pies con la que habían jugado, mira fijamente las acciones de peliazul, desde los cabellos sudados en las puntas oscureciéndolas un poco, las gotitas caen por la frente, hasta llegar a los labios, desvió la mirada rápidamente al regazo, tenía una pierna suelta, mientras que la otra estaba doblada que la rodilla llegaba a la altura del pecho con una mano descansando ahí.

Kagami silenciosamente se fue acostando, apoyando la cabeza en la pierna no arrodillada del moreno, boca arriba.

— ¿Kagam…—

—No te muevas y no abras los ojos… Sólo déjame estar un rato así— El pelirrojo sintió el amague de querer moverse de Aomine, impidiéndoselo con las palabras recién dichas.

Kagami sentía lo cómodo que podía ser Aomine como almohada, veía como el moreno se movía levemente para estar en mejor postura. Quería quedarse así para siempre, pero no todo era eterno, rememorar los recuerdos de sus amigos le había hecho pensar seriamente en su posición, el no quería que todo lo que construyó se derrumbase, pero si no avanzaba seguiría estancado en la misma arenas movedizas.

 **" _¿Qué hay que perder?"_**

Subió su mano hasta la mejilla del chico en el que estaba acostado, amplió su sonrisa sin darse cuenta y largo la bomba.

—Me gustas, no, te quiero idiota— después de esas palabras Kagami cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver la expresión del moreno, esta por bajar la mano, pero sintió como el peliazul se lo impedía y dejándola todavía instalada ahí.

—Te tardaste… alguien idiota no tiene derecho a llamar a otro idiota, yo también te quiero Bakagami—

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y pudo admirar la bella sonrisa que tenia Aomine, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, su cara era un tomate viviente, pero la sonrisa tonta que tenia plantada Kagami nadie se la podía quitar.

Aomine contemplaba las expresiones del otro y largo una pequeña carcajada, se acerco a los labios de Kagami lentamente, el otro miraba ansioso por el contacto con los labios del otro, pero la idea de Aomine no era esa, esta solo a centímetros del contacto deseado que hasta sus alientos se mezclaban.

— ¿Quieres ser mi valentín Taiga?— Con esto último las bocas se conectaros, quedaba muy claro la respuesta a la pregunta, no hacían falta palabras con el toque de los labios bailando un poderosa danza bastaba.

…..-…-…-…-…-…..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…..-….-…-

En un cuarto casi en llamas se veía una pareja bicolor, demasiados calenturientos, sin rastro de querer detenerse.

La ropa ya se encontraba regada por todo el cuarto, lo único que decoraba el cuerpo de los dos adultos era sus bóxers.

Y si la palabra adulto estaba en el físico de esas dos personas en llamas, habían llegado a la dulce edad de 23 años, donde ya se el estudio no estaba de por medio cambiándolo por el trabajo.

Kagami siguió la carrera de gastronomía, convirtiéndose en un gran chef gracias a sus dotes culinarios, las facciones no cambiaron mucho de cuando era adolescente, pero los rasgos nuevos llegaron dejando al pelirrojo más lindo, a los ojos del moreno, con el cabello más largo, más altura aunque su pareja seguía siendo más alta, los ojos rojos intensos llenos de amor, lo que no cambio mucho fue la deslumbrante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba desde niño pero ahora brilla aun más gracias a cierta persona.

En cambio Aomine entró a un curso para convertirse en policía, siendo actualmente el jefe de la estación de policía. Los rasgos también cambiaros, desde que salía con Kagami las facciones de mal temperamento se suavizaron, cambiando a expresiones de felicidad pero pervertidas seguían ahí de vez en cuando, la altura también reclamaba era como si no quería dejarle ventaja de altura a su pareja, también la madurez lo volvió muy sexy, haciendo que la gente se volteara a verlo causando celos al pelirrojo cada vez que salían juntos

Los dos se mostraban muy entregados al acto pasional, como si fuera el último antes del que el mundo llegará a su fin.

Las pequeñas prendas ajustadas por las grandes erecciones salieron volando, al ser sacadas por las desenfrenadas manos, llegando al contacto entre las dos entrepiernas, comenzando a restregarse, sacando ronquidos gruesos de los dos.

El moreno aprovecho lo distraído con el placer que estaba su compañero, para sacar de un cajón una botella con una etiqueta inconfundible 'Lubricante'

Kagami sintió el líquido entre sus piernas, sabía lo que venía solo por haberse distraído

Esta no era la primera vez que hacían eso, no eran ningunos santos que se conservaban hasta el matrimonio, claro que al principio peleaban para ver quién sería el de arriba, hasta llegaron al acuerdo de que el primero que cayera al placer perdía y el que agarrara primero el lubricante seria el vencedor, a veces era Daiki otras Taiga, pero esta vez era sabido quién era el triunfador.

Sin contar que la recompensa era no quejarse y entregarse al otro como quisiera.

—Sabes que significa, no es verdad Taiga— esa sonrisa perversa, era la que excitaba más a Kagami.

—Sí, sí, calla y hazlo de una vez, que si no me enfrió—

—Como desees, pero no creo que este amiguito vaya a bajar— solo se escucho un gruñido por parte del tigre, la pantera ríe y baja sus dedos ya lubricados a la linda entrada rosada de su pertenencia.

El primer dedo entra, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensa, no duele como la primera vez pero eso no evita que el intruso no se haga presente dentro de él.

Pronto el dedo se comienza a mover simulando embestidas, empezando a llegar el placer en esa zona del cuerpo del pelirrojo, agregándole después otro moreno dedo haciendo que se movieran en formas de tijeras.

Ya con tres dentro del interior Kagami, los gemidos no se contenían, les importa si alguien los llegara a escuchar, debido a la concentración que tenían de ellos mismos.

Cuando los dedos ya no eran suficientes el de cejas partidas se lo hizo saber.

—Daiki…lo quiero… lo quiero dentro de mí… Ah— habla entrecortado al ser presionado con los dedos en su entrada.

—Tus gemidos, son órdenes para mi, cariño— en respuesta por la frase y sacar los dedos dentro de Kagami, el gruñido de reprimenda no se hizo esperar, Aomine también estaba en su límite no podía seguir así al tener esa vista tan sensual de su amado, todo sudado, su entrada preparada y la cara de placer.

Aomine se fue posicionando entra las piernas de Kagami, rozando la agujerito con su Daiki junior, adentrándose de una sola estocada, haciendo ver estrellas al pelirrojo.

Con un lento vaivén, la entrepierna se movía en la estrecha entrada, esperando a que la persona debajo de él se acostumbrase a su longitud

—Da..iki más rápido…más… Agh— el chico sacudía sus caderas para que se acatara su orden, si quedarse atrás el mencionado aumento la velocidad.

La succión que le daba ese lugar tan apretado, lo hacía llegar al peliazul al cielo, parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin pene.

—No aprietes tanto que Daikicito no aguantará— Pero no parecía que el vaivén se diera en menor velocidad al contrario parecía que era el doble de rápido que el anterior.

—Me vale si es un precoz Daikicito, quiero más— el pelirrojo envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Aomine, siendo más profundo el contacto.

—Más duro…Ahí Daiki, se siente bien— la pantera levanto las cadera del tigre, dándole lo que quería llegando a tocar el dulce punto de placer.

—Dilo Taiga, que soy el mejor que te hace el amor, dilo o no te dejare correrte— en ese momento el peliazul agarro la entrepierna del otro para que evitara lo que quería hacer, lo vio en los ojos rojos como un rubí que se vendría en ese momento, no lo culpaba estaba casi en el mismo camino.

—Por favor, Dai…ki déjame venir..me— Aomine sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No sin las palabras mágicas— se burlaba el moreno

—Tú… eres el mejor, _You are the best making me love_ — El peliazul se vino dentro de su tigre, dejando libre la entrepierna reprimida por su mano, sintiendo como se corría el pelirrojo entre sus estómagos.

—Feliz San Valentín cariño, te amo y más cuando te conviertes en un calenturiento estadounidense— Si Aomine admitía que se vino por escuchar esa confesión en inglés, pero no podía, la voz de Kagami le calentaba en supremacía.

—Feliz San Valentín idiota, yo también te amo, a pesar de que seas un pervertido— el moreno levanta el pulgar como si lo que dijo el joven se tratara de un cumplido.

Lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos, pero no sin antes que Aomine saliera del chico, mañana Kagami reclamaría el sexo mañanero, donde el ganara la batalla con su novio, se asegurara de eso.

Un abrazo cariño, mientras tapaban su desnudez, se dieron el último beso de buenas noches, fueron cerrando sus ojos entrando al mundo de los sueño, se podía apreciar el agarre en sus manos, entre unos de los dedos de pelirrojo se veía un bello anillo con un perla de color rubí, simbolizando el compromiso que tenían esas dos personas.

* * *

 **Bueno esto es todito, queria hacerlo más largo pero no me dieron los tiempos T-T, acepto todo tomatazos, flores y muchos colores xD, cualquier critica constructiva me viene bien para mejorar o para saber si les gusto :), oh miren la hora, es hora de huir xDD**


End file.
